


The Bow of their Lives

by reminiscence



Category: Rozen Maiden
Genre: Gen, Poetry, ffn challenge: mega prompts challenge, shape poem, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9918998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: They slept and awoke, fought and lived. They were the Rozen Maiden dolls.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mega Prompts Challenge, writing prompts #59 – shape poetry


End file.
